The present invention relates generally to battery electrodes and specifically to battery electrodes incorporating composites of graphene and selenium-sulfur compounds. Lithium sulfur batteries have a high theoretical capacity for storing energy. However, sulfur is an electrical insulator, which typically requires combining the material with a conductive additive, such as a carbonaceous material, to form a composite electrode. While such a material may increase conductivity, the carbonaceous material does not contribute to the capacity of the batter to store charge. Furthermore, the carbonaceous material typically increases the mass of the device, which concomitantly reduces the apparent charge density of the device.
The charge and discharge of the device at high rates typically requires that a significant mass fraction of the electrode comprise the conductive additive, which can result in a deleterious effect on the apparent charge capacity density of the device.